User talk:MainLineEngines
Welcome, HenryDashPaxton3000! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:HenryDashPaxton3000 page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 17:14, May 30, 2011 Re: Hi Sure! I'll add you in 2 chuffs chuffs and a peep from a whistle! SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 22:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi. Nice to have you here. I hope you enjoy it here ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi you can :D (can you join my wiki? http://makestuffaboutthomas.wikia.com/wiki/Make_stuff_about_thomas_Wiki)[[User:Dart89|Dart89]] 06:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Re: Hi Sure, we can be friends! :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 07:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes. I will add you right away :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 19:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding categories to pages that don't need them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Stop adding categories to pages. Period. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Fine, I guess. SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 22:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Day of the Diesles Those images were taken from the Lionsgate Publicity website. Here's the link - http://www.lionsgatepublicity.com/epk/thomasdayofthediesels/index_hv.php SteamTeam 08:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dates Sorry, but I don't have a clue. It's a Wikia glitch of some sort, so it should be cleared up at some point. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poll for July It's not a fair question. Day of the Diesels hasn't been released yet, so no one will have a true opinion of the characters. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki Hello, I see you have a Wiki, It sounds like it could be the same as Dart89's Make stuff about thomas wiki and the Thomas FanFic wiki, Also I've noticed how high up in the badge ranking you are, Well Done JRCS talk to me 18:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I might, but I'm part of Dart89's, but that doesn't mean I cant join yours too, I may after my holiday to my caravan : ) JRCS talk to me 22:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Sure! Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 23:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :ok : ) JRCS talk to me 00:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::yes Re: New User It's been taken care of ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:03, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Can you get back to your preferences? If you can, go there and scroll to where it says "Site Layouts" and tick the box that says "New Wikia Look". Then scroll to the bottom of the bage and click the save button. That should solve everything. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends Sure! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and OK. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends Shue we a can :) ThomasAutisticEngine 11:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hey, HDP300! Wanna come help Henry, Dash, and Paxton at a new wiki? Also featues the British Railway Series It's at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com :) EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC)! Don't come. It's closing down. :( EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 04:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Annuels Could you give me the URL? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas... 02:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Survey It's a survey that Wikia is asking users to complete. You don't have to fill it in if you don't want to of course. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:DartMaster and Thomaspluswikia Sorry I couldn't be here faster to help out. I was away. I hope you understand. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 10:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What? What do you mean unfortunately Jamesis5 became a ChatMod?! >:( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :You simply shouldn't have said it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) characters Hey there i was wonderingif i can help you out in creating new Characters for you. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 05:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i got one for you to work with.... Lincoln is a "Harmony" class 0-4-2 of the Mystic River Traction Company. he has a pine tree green paint with Gold lineing. see what you can do with that.MaysPeep! Peep! 15:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question it is yes the MRTC is an now defunct railway, and Lincoln's baises was actuly a locomotive that ran on it. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 23:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC When i made the character i had real info on the Railway, but now i can not find it, anyway i was thinking that you could make 4 female characters and the rest Male. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 01:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Advice for my wiki You could make any of those things, but what really makes a Wikia great is the users. The more users you have, the better the info will be and the better the Wikia will look. I suggest advertising on YouTube and similar sites to bring in more members. That should really get things going. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) join Hey friend, i am going to join your wikia, but i have some conditions that we will talk about later. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 04:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)